


Good Dog

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hellhounds, Pets, Sam Winchester Gets A Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: Anon prompt: Sam somehow manages to adopt a hellhound puppy. Dean knows what it is, but with the combined puppy dog eyes... he just can't okay?





	Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Хорошая собачка / Good Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001200) by [impala65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65)



> Got an Anon with an idea, but I don't think they expected it to get a fic in response. Things happen.

Ah. Only Sam would find and want to _adopt_ a hellhound puppy.

Or, well, _half_ hellhound, what with it being visible and all.

Adorable and small, not to mention the ‘he won’t be very big, Dean, and he was all _pitiful_ and _alone_ in the cemetery, I couldn’t _leave_ him, Dean’ puppy dog eyes and pleading from Sam.

Dean may not have the mark or be a demon anymore, but he was a demon twice and it left its mark on him though he doesn’t talk about it. He sees the wisps of ash and smoke and hellfire that surround the puppy and the sparks of flame around its paws with each step.

But it _is_ tiny and pathetic looking. And it’s only a halfling.

And who knows, maybe Sam will never find out. And if he does, maybe it’ll help him accept more of himself, that we’re more than the sum of our parts, we’re also the choices we make and the family that loves us.

The little runt’s cute, too. Like a plot against Dean to keep him from saying ‘no’. He's got big, pleading eyes to rival Sam's.

Well, where better to live than with hunters in a bunker? If his more hellish traits started to present, civilians would freak out. If he handed the pup over to Crowley, all the potential for goodness would be lost to training that encouraged viciousness and bloodlust.

Cas sees it and gets an expression on his face like he’s tripping acid and is trying to decide if what he’s seeing is real and if anyone else can see it.

“Isn’t the small, little runt of a perfectly normal, non-nightmarish dog cute, Cas?” Dean questions in a pointed tone.

Cas’ blue eyes flick to him, a line between his brows. Their eyes only have to meet to have an entire conversation and his expression softens from bafflement and alarm to confusion and curiosity. Mostly confusion.

Sam picks up the puppy and cuddles it like a baby, tickling it’s exposed tummy and tapping it on the nose with his index finger while its tail wags and he tries desperately to lick Sam's hand. “You’re not a nightmare. Don’t listen to Dean. Just for _that_ , I think I’ll name you _Ambrosius_.” Dean and Cas look at him in surprise. Sam’s smirking at them, chin lifted in that smug expression he’d perfected at five. “It means ‘immortal and divine’.”

“I _know_ what it means,” Dean says and folds his arms. “And I can’t think of a _worse_ name. Not to mention another dog by the same name who was a total _coward_.”

Cas eyes the dog. “There is nothing of divinity about that… dog, Sam.”

Sam rolls his eyes, playing and talking to the puppy in a baby voice. “It’s good, solid name and you are not a coward, are you? _No_.”

Crowley nearly has a conniption when he sees it, falling silent when Dean and Cas both glare holes in his head, silently daring him to take away Sam’s happy. He awkwardly falls off in his response and remembers a meeting he’s late for, before offering– off-hand and super casual– if they have any trouble with training, he knows a guy.

Ambrosius is a fairly normal dog, though. Sleeps at the foot of Sam’s bed. Plays fetch. Chases his tail. Sits watch while they dig up graves at the cemetery… and reveals a series of red eyes and extra rows of teeth in a mouth too wide when the ghost attacks.

Dean and Sam watch, eyes impossibly wide, as Ambrosius' rows of teeth clamp down on the ghost, shaking it viciously side-to-side like a toy he’s playing with.

They don’t even have to burn the bones.

Ghost between his paws, Ambrosius happily tears the spirit to pieces like he's ripping apart a stuffed animal, tail thumping against the grass. And afterward, when nothing is left... he sits up and scratches at his ear with his back paw.

His mouth looks normal and he’s only got one set of eyes again.

Sam and Dean slowly turn their heads to each other. Dean’s mouth is open, index finger held up like he wants to say something, but in the end, just points to Ambrosius– who is rolling around on his back.

Sam breaks out in a grin that lights up his whole face as he turns back. “ _Good boy, Ambrosius!_ That’s a _good dog_!”

And Ambrosius hops up, running in a circle before promptly sitting back down in his watch place, tail thumping and looking pleased.

He’s the _best_ dog.


End file.
